Close Distance
by Cherie Dee
Summary: AU Immediately following Realizations. Thanks to a slight career change, Megumi's spending time away from Honolulu...Interesting how time away can make a person grow and appreciate even more what was left behind.
1. Part 1: Chase & Sylvia

Part 1: Chase & Sylvia

**San Diego****, ****California******

_January 21, 2004___

_Dr. Takani,_

_            Due to the high success and encouragement of previous Civilian Physician Outreach Programs, we have extended the program's length from four weeks to eight weeks. The extension had been underway weeks prior to your arrival at your assigned station, finalized as of last week. We apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused. Arrangements have already been made with the appropriate parties for this transition to occur. _

_            We hope that you enjoy your extended stay. If you have any further questions, please don't hesitate to contact me._

_Sincerely,_

_LTCDR Jean Mason_

_USN Region SW Medical Division_

            Megumi Takani's mouth parted in shock after reading the letter. 

            Eight weeks? Eight weeks? They were kidding. She looked to the sky, shaking her head. She'd been in San Diego for two weeks and already she was missing the balmy weather, the tropical nights…and wearing sandals outside.

            Although, she had to admit, she was enjoying her time in San Diego. It was so different than Honolulu. Her neighborhood bordered Balboa Park, a lush, green stretch of acres near downtown that held museums, a community center, a zoo, a performance theater, and the naval hospital. Cream-colored houses with rich, red Spanish-tile roofs surrounded the park. Several homes contained single stories, other buildings were two stories with large windows forming the higher floors. Tall, towering palm trees reached the sky, not only lining the streets, but providing excellent places of rest in the park.

            As she unlocked the front door of the multiplex she was staying in, her phone rang. Megumi tried to remove her key from the lock.

            "Shoot…" 

            She turned and yanked slightly. No good. 

            Then the machine picked up. Her short and simple greeting filled her living room before the blaring beep went off. The minute she was able to remove her key.

            "Hey, Megs, it's Misao," an enthusiastic teenage voice said. "I just wanted to tell you that-"

            Megumi hurried over to pick up the handset. "Misao, it's me."

            "Megs! Hey! I wasn't sure if you'd be home from work!" 

            "I just got in. How's everything?"

            "Great!" Misao exclaimed. "I just got a car, it's a Corolla S…it's so cute!" 

            Megumi smiled. Misao's energy seemed to be bouncing through the phone line. "That's wonderful. Are you able to drive it yet, or does your dad still have to deal with insurance?" 

            "Oh, he took care of it before we even went to the dealership."

            "What color is it?"

            "It's like a bronze, gold, champagne color. Whatever that's supposed to mean. Anyway, so how are you?"

            "I'm good," Megumi admitted. "It's about twenty degrees colder out here…" 

            "I'll bet." 

            Megumi held her breath. For the last two weeks since she had been in San Diego, Misao called a few times a week. And every time, Megumi always had the same question to ask. She partially dreaded hearing the answer. Being away from Hawaii had helped a little. It had gotten her mind off things, at least for a little while. She had so many memories of Hawaii.

            "Aoshi's remembering more," Misao offered, sensing what she didn't want to ask. "I think he's at the point during his recovery after he got shot during his last mission with NIS." 

            Megumi took a breath, closing her eyes. Her boyfriend, Misao's legal guardian, had amnesia since New Year's Day. He hadn't been able to recall events of the last three years…the most recent year including their time together. It had been hard on a lot of people. The waiting was really the most difficult part. 

            "He was pretty shocked about the gunshot thing…it took him a while to get used to that…he didn't have any memories after that for almost a week…" Misao went on. Misao's voice shook slightly.

            It was an incident not many people close to the family wanted to remember. Aoshi had been on a mission and had received three bullets to the chest while protecting his junior officer. He had been in a coma for a few days before he finally woke up. That incident had given him the motivation to quit Naval Investigative Services and transfer to another division within Naval Intelligence Operations. But it had taken him well over two months to recover after receiving blows to the chest. 

            "He'll remember soon, Megs," Misao encouraged. The seventeen-year-old had faith in her guardian.

            Megumi and Aoshi hadn't always gotten along. She had been Misao's physician at first…and had interfered with one of Aoshi's early cases when he first came to Pearl Harbor, where they lived. Where she had been living not too long ago. Tension had existed between them for months until Megumi and Misao had become closer friends. Aoshi and Megumi had gotten to know each other, and after seeing suitable attractive qualities in each other, they began dating. And somewhere down the line, they had fallen in love. Much to Misao's delight. She had dropped so many hints that she wanted Aoshi married before she graduated college. But after seeing how well the relationship was going, she was pushing the date much earlier. They'd had disagreements, time apart, like most couples, but they were always able to work through their problems. 

            "How's he doing?" 

            "Fine," Misao answered. Then she lowered her voice. "I think he misses you."

            "What makes you say that?" Megumi frowned. "He only remembers me when we weren't getting along."

            "There's a picture of you in his wallet that I've never seen in his wallet before," Misao giggled. "I found it when he told me to take some money out for the pizza delivery guy a couple days ago."

            Megumi smiled ruefully. Even if that was the case, she was a couple thousand miles away. It wasn't as if anything could be done. In a way, the trip had been good medicine. She'd needed to get away for a bit…see another place on her own…be outside Honolulu. 

            "What about his work?"

            "Commander Saitou told him to come back when he's ready. Jerk," Misao growled.   

            Megumi blinked. "Isn't that a good thing?"

            "Not the way he said it," Misao argued, while Megumi tried to hold in her laughter. While Misao obviously disliked her father's commanding officer, Megumi knew that Commander Saitou's bark was much worse than his bite. "Commander Saitou also asked me where you were. His wife hadn't seen you around at work, and she didn't know that you joined that physician program."

            "Did you tell him?"

            "Yeah. He was surprised you went." Misao's tone brightened. "Anyway, I can't wait until you come back. Kaoru and-"

            "Misao," Megumi cut in, biting her lower lip. 

            "Yeah?"

            "I won't be back until March."

            Dead silence greeted her on the other line.

            "What?" Misao whispered.

            "I just found out today…" Megumi replied, feeling guilty for disappointing the teen. "They're extending the program so that it lasts for eight weeks instead of four." 

            "That sucks!!" Misao exclaimed. "Kaoru and I were planning your welcome home party!!" 

            At the mention of their other female friend six years Misao's senior and five years Megumi's junior, Megumi smiled. "How's she doing?"

            "Great. Don't change the subject, Megs. Why are you staying until March? Did they say why?"

            "I guess they had planned that from the beginning…they just weren't able to finalize it until I already got here. It's still technically work, so I don't exactly have a choice. I wish to get paid, I have to show up."

            "All right…" Misao sighed. "I guess. I've got some homework to do, so I'll call you in a couple days."

            "I'll talk to you then." 

            "Bye, Megs!"

            "Bye, Misao." 

            Megumi hung up, releasing a breath. She was happy to know that Aoshi was recovering. And that life was somewhat normal back at Pearl Harbor. 

            The phone rang shrilly, interrupting her thoughts.

            "Hello?"

            "Megumi Takani?" a female voice spoke up.

            "Yes?"

            "Hi, this is Sun and Star Radio. You've just won two free tickets to Sea World, the San Diego Zoo, a month long voucher to see all concerts and events at Cox Arena, and dinner for two at The Prado in Balboa Park for filling out our questionnaire one week ago at your local shopping mall." 

            Megumi never won contests. "Is this a joke?"

            "No, ma'am, no joke. I just need to verify your information here…and tomorrow, if you could come to our offices at any time convenient for you with a valid ID, we can give you those tickets."

            "Tickets?"

            "Yes, ma'am."

            "All…All right…" 

            It took a couple minutes for Megumi to provide information needed. Then she hung up, staring at the ceiling. She won tickets. She could actually go out. She had things to do. She never won contests. Working and attending conferences at Balboa Hospital had kept her so busy. The only time she had ever gone out and done something unusual was her first Friday night in San Diego…one of the young Navy nurses had taken her to downtown to see the nightlife. They'd literally hopped from one bar, jazz club, dance club to the other. The nurse was friends with all the bouncers. Megumi needed to share the news with someone.

            Immediately, she grabbed her keys and locked her door behind her, leaving her Spanish roof-tiled multiplex and heading to a duplex two buildings down. She quickly knocked on the front door of the first unit. 

            No answer.

            She quickly knocked again.

            And again.

            "Chase, are you there?"

            Then rang the doorbell this time. 

            Then knocked.

            The door flew open to reveal a tall, broad-shouldered man wearing dark blue jeans and a long sleeved gray shirt. His dark brown hair was cut short and tight around his neck and ears, still damp from a recent shower.   

            His grass green eyes looked at her in mild annoyance and surprise. "Megumi? What…?"

            "Hi," she greeted with a smile. "Can I come in?" 

            He cleared his throat and turned away. "Yeah. I thought some emergency was going on." 

            "Sorry," she smiled again. 

            "Come on in."

            His phone went off.

            "I'll get that and be right back," he told her. 

            Megumi stepped inside his unit. "Take your time…"      

~

            After a brief phone conversation with his sister, Chase Tyler walked out into his living room. 

            His beautiful neighbor down the street…and the woman of his latest fantasies…was looking at a flight manual he'd left on the glass coffee table, while she settled onto his black velvet couch. Megumi hadn't dressed out of her work clothes yet, but he noticed that she had taken the pins out of the twist her hair was always in for work. Her black hair fell like silk around her oval face and around her shoulders. 

            He instantly recalled when they first met. Two weeks ago, she had been going for a morning walk when a moving trailer filled with rambunctious surfer boy college kids nearly ran her over. He had tackled her out of the way, breaking her fall by letting himself hit the ground. When disorientation had passed, they both found themselves in a compromising position – her nearly straddling his lower region. She'd been slightly embarrassed, but had shrugged off the incident with a flirty remark. He'd been surprised. And immediately interested. 

            The next morning, she had been watching a hula troupe practice in the park. And he had been giving a fencing lesson to the son of one his fellow squadron members. The kid's last lesson before he moved to college. Upon recognizing him, Megumi had been interested in learning. So for fifty dollars until she left San Diego, they had lessons every day for two hours, except Saturday and Sunday, when lessons went to four hours, each day. She caught on fast.

            Being her instructor had given him the chance to get to know her. He found out that she was a civilian doctor employed at the nearby naval hospital, and she was new to San Diego. They became friends fast, and occasionally went out to dinner after work. It didn't hurt that her landlords and his dad were old friends. Maybe the kooky, but well-meaning old couple put in a good word for him. 

            However, she hadn't responded to any of his signs, so he assumed that she wasn't interested. Come to think of it…he didn't even know if she had a boyfriend. No ring indicated she was single, but was she available? She never said anything about her personal life. Still, he enjoyed being in her company.

            "What's up?" he asked.

            She looked up. "Do you know Sun and Star Radio?"

            He frowned, settling on the other side of the couch. "Yeah. They give out tickets to parks, restaurants, and other stuff once a month to people who fill out surveys at the mall."

            Megumi's eyes widened. "Really?"

            "Why?"

            "Because they just called me. I won their contest. I never win contests. I just have to come by tomorrow and pick up tickets." 

            This time Chase's eyes widened. "What did you win?"

            She pursed her lips in thought. "Zoo tickets, Sea World tickets, dinner at The Prado…" She smiled slightly. "Want to go?"

            That was her big hurry to bust his door down? Because she had won a contest? Ah well. At least she had gone off to tell him. He was probably one of the few people she actually knew since she had gotten to San Diego. "Sure. Let me know which one we're going to. So what are you doing tonight?"

            She elegantly rose to her feet. "I was going to make some dinner. I don't feel like going out."

            "Hmm. Can I come? I'm too lazy to cook." He grinned.

            Megumi sighed, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I guess."

            "Thanks." Chase retrieved his wallet and keys, flight manual tucked under his arm and they stepped outside his unit.

            "I just got a letter from the Medical Division," she announced as they began the short walk to her multiplex. 

            "And?"

            "I'm going to be here for another six weeks."

            That was interesting. He thought for sure that the program only lasted four weeks. Not that he was complaining. "Why the change?" 

            "It's the Navy. How many times does something always go the way they predict?" she commented wryly.

            He could agree. How many times had he been overseas for six months…which became nine? "I hear you on that."

            As they got into the small courtyard of the complex, Sylvia MacGregor, her landlady, caught their attention with a wave.

            Chase couldn't help but smile at her outfit. Sylvia had been a nurse in the Navy during her younger years, but she liked to think she'd had a wild side. Which would explain the velvet red dress and feather boa. 

            "Megumi, dear!" she called out. 

            "Hi, Sylvia," Megumi greeted with a smile. 

            The woman turned a smile on him. "Always nice to see you, Chase…" 

            "Ma'am," he responded with a smile.

            The petite woman patted her graying hair before waving a thick padded envelope in her hand. "I told the mailman that I'd hold this for you since it couldn't fit in your mailbox…" 

            The envelope was a standard ten by thirteen, a photograph envelope from the looks of it. Megumi accepted it from the woman's outstretched hand.

            "From Hawaii, your home, right?" Sylvia asked. 

            "Right…" Megumi tore open the flap to pull out two sheets of thin white cardboard. 

            Loopy cursive was written across the front in permanent green marker…

            'Megumi, From Auntie Kyoko's latest luau. We miss you. Your family in Hawaii.'

            "Kaoru…" Megumi murmured. Was that a person? he wondered. Friend? Relative? Then she separated the cardboard, which was actually a photo frame, gasping at the sight of a glossy photograph anchored in the center.

            Chase and Sylvia leaned closer to examine the photograph of seven people all at what appeared to be around a table at a…luau. 

            "What a wonderful gift," Sylvia exclaimed. "Is this your family, dear?"

            Megumi smiled. "Yes…"

            Sylvia's blue eyes assessed the photograph even more. "Now let's see…this older gentleman here must be your father…" 

            Megumi laughed. "That's right."

            "He's so dignified-looking…And these two women…"

            "Are my aunts," Megumi answered proudly before giving the older woman a grateful look. "Thank you, Sylvia, I'm going to hang this in my living room…"

            "You're welcome. What a lovely family you have," Sylvia commented. "You must miss them so much…"

            Megumi's brown eyes strayed to the photograph. "Yes, I do…" 

            He briefly wondered why he and Sylvia had never heard of Megumi's family. This was the first time they actually knew she had one. While Megumi seemed friendly enough to them, it was obvious that she was a very private person. Not that it mattered to him. What she wanted to share was her business, after all.

A/N: *grins* I love men freshly showered. And I'm very evil, I know…for having Megumi's stay become longer. It's a lil stretch from what could happen in real life, but don't sue me for that. =P There's a reason for her long stay. Well…several reasons.


	2. Part 2: Shocking Feelings

Part 2: Shocking Feelings

**San Diego****, ****California******

            "Try not to concentrate too much on the form," Chase advised. 

            He couldn't see Megumi's expression from beneath her mask. Both of their attire consisted of white gloves, jacket, pants, and masks that covered their heads completely.

            Earlier that morning, he had directed them to a portion of Balboa Park away from dancing hula troupes and Tai Chi practitioners.   

            "Isn't this what all great masters tell their students? To focus?"

            He grinned beneath his own mask. "True. But if you spend too much time thinking about how you look, you'll forget that this is a fighting sport."

            "All right…"

            "Fight me with what you've learned so far."

            After a few moments, Megumi moved forward, her foil glinting in the sunlight. Her attacks weren't at the usual speed he was used to fighting against, but she was still learning. And she was a fast learner. Her hand eye coordination was excellent, and she had no problem familiarizing herself with the footwork. It hadn't taken her very long to learn to maneuver. He wondered if she was a dancer. She certainly looked fit enough to be one. Then he recalled her observing the hula troupe a few weeks ago.

            "Do you dance the hula?" he asked suddenly. 

            She paused.

            "I asked you a question, I didn't tell you to stop." 

            He could have sworn he heard her tsk. She resumed her movements, the foil moving back and forth. 

            "Yes, I do," she finally answered.

            So that explained why she hadn't made too many complaints about the footwork. Most of the people he taught had complained about sore legs. He didn't know much about hula, but it seemed to require a lot of stamina and strength, particularly in the legs. 

            He observed her movements – precise, graceful, and powerful, if she was given more instruction. Frowning, he quickly flicked his foil at hers, nearly causing her to lose her grip.

            "Did I do something wrong?" Megumi asked. 

            "Here, let's try something new…" Chase lowered his foil. "Forget about form, placement, all that and just attack me with everything you know." 

            She seemed to hesitate.

            "Relax," he assured her. "You're well protected, and I can hold myself back." 

            "All right." 

            He waited. Several heartbeats passed and then her attack came directed at his chest. He easily deflected it, slightly surprised how quickly she recovered and attacked again, this time at his shoulder. He deflected that as well. Her foil edge ran along his, sliding down the length of the blade as she decided on her next move. Then she struck again, nearly hitting his center chest. He grinned as she came at him again. Adrenaline was starting to kick in. He hadn't had a 'fight' in a long time. Too busy at sea, probably. His grip tightened on his foil and he began to advance, his foil making a slight arc. And another. And she blocked every one, and she even tried to counterattack. Their foils collided, metal clanging in the winter air for what seemed to be long minutes. The pace quickened, metal sliding against metal. Finally, Megumi made a move forward, only to have him parry her attack, the tip of his foil a millimeter from her sternum. 

            They stood in silence for a moment before she took a breath and lowered her weapon. Slowly, he dropped his foil to his side.

            "I think that's enough for today…"

            She nodded. "All right." 

           Then she set her weapon down, and reaching up, removed her mask, causing her black hair to fall over one shoulder. Her hair was pulled in a half-ponytail, away from her face, while several strands had fallen loose, brushing her cheeks. She began to pull off her practice armor. 

            Following her actions, he removed his helmet and began to take off his armor. The park was starting to get crowded with more people. Winter didn't stop people from going outdoors, especially in San Diego. 

            He and Megumi were quiet on the walk to her multiplex. She walked ahead of him mostly, for the sidewalk was fairly narrow. Not that he minded. It gave him the chance to stare at her without getting caught. 

            She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and black track pants. They were loose enough to be comfortable, but did little to hide the curves of her form. Her hair hung down almost to the small of her back, blowing in the slight breeze. He wondered what it'd be like to feel that hair between his fingers. Chase sighed. He really had no business thinking about a woman who obviously made her position clear on things.

            When they got to her unit, Sylvia waved at them from her open kitchen window. 

            "Hello! Come on in!"

            She had invited them over for brunch when their lesson was done. Sylvia always made the best brunches. When he had been attending college in San Diego, she and Walter, her husband, had taken to looking after him since he was so far from home. One of his best kept secrets as a college kid was sneaking away on weekends for homemade brunch, gardening, and carpentry at the MacGregors.

            The telephone shrilled through Megumi's partially opened apartment window. She gave an apologetic smile to the older woman and with a promise to be back, went to her unit. 

            "How was your lesson?" Sylvia asked as Chase stepped inside.

            From her position in the kitchen, Sylvia was chopping some bell peppers for what appeared to be an omelet. 

            "Good. She's getting better," he offered.

            "And you? Are you doing any better?" 

            He caught the gleam in the older woman's eyes. She was looking at him way too sharply, as if ready to pounce on his answer. 

            Chase gave a wry smile before saying, "Am I missing something?"

            "It would seem so," Sylvia agreed, nodding her head in the direction of Megumi's apartment. 

            He set his equipment aside and leaned one hip against the counter, crossing his arms. "What are you getting at, Sylvia?"

            She laughed softly. "I've known you a long time, Chase Tyler…and it's been pretty obvious to me what's been going on."

            He ignored the woman's smug tone. "Where's Walter?"

            "He's still asleep," she said in a conspiratorial tone. "He had a late night. I hope we didn't wake up Ramon…"

            Chase fought back a grimace. Ramon was the MacGregor's next door neighbor. Chase always admired the couple for keeping their relationship alive after fifty years of marriage…that was a big thing nowadays…but he really didn't want to hear about their attempts at happiness.

            "And don't change the subject," Sylvia chided. "We were talking about Megumi."

            "What about her?" Chase pretended to study the spice rack on top of Sylvia's fridge. 

            "She's a nice girl, don't you think?"

            "Better than nice," Chase admitted after a moment. Sylvia practically beamed at that. "What?"

            "I'm just glad you like her."

            "What's not to like?" he said casually. "She's intelligent…beautiful…fun…she can fence…"

            He was surprised he managed to keep the enthusiasm out of his voice. No doubt Sylvia would jump on that and concoct some crazy matchmaking scheme. He'd been the victim of those quite a few times. Some with disastrous results, others were not bad at all. 

            "She's also been seeing you quite often."

            "Not that way, Sylvia," Chase corrected gently. "She's not interested."

            "How do you know?"

            "I'd know," he responded assuredly.

            "Did you ask her?"

            He shook his head. "No."

            "You'd be surprised how interested a woman suddenly gets when a handsome young man starts showing a lot more interest in her…Some excitement is just what that young woman needs. Now I don't know what she did on Hawaii, but all she seems to do here is work, go home, and fence. Maybe you need to show her a little more of what this quiet city has to offer." Then she grinned. "Including yourself."

~

            "The house is huge!" Kaoru exclaimed over the phone line. "Oh, I wish you were here so you could see it. Our apartment items alone only take up a fourth of the house!"

            Megumi laughed. Kaoru's moving morning had gone well. "You have to take pictures."

            "Oh, I will, don't worry," Kaoru assured. Then, clearing her throat, she said, "So what's this I hear about you not coming back until March?" 

            Sighing, Megumi closed her eyes, bowing her head, her hair falling over her shoulder. "It's true."

            "Okay. Work is work. I understand." Kaoru cleared her throat again. "So do you like it in San Diego?"

            Megumi settled back onto her leather couch, cordless phone in her right hand, leaning against the cushions to stare at the ceiling. 

            "It's going very well. I have some nice neighbors…I get along with my coworkers…it's different out here. Very quiet, except for the planes that fly overhead."

            "Planes?"

            "They land into the downtown airport." Megumi flicked a lint piece off her track pants. "I can't explain it…but it's nice to be away from home for a while. I've never really been outside Oahu, and I'm enjoying it." 

            Yes, she missed home. But out here, she was truly independent and on her own. It was a learning experience. In Hawaii, she'd always have her family if she needed help. And she appreciated every second of it.

            "Well, with everything that had been going on, you needed to get away for yourself," Kaoru said gently.

            "Thanks…"

            Silence.

            "He's doing much better," Kaoru said softly.

            Megumi felt her breath catch in her throat. "I'm glad."

            She missed him so much. She hadn't heard from him in over three weeks…but she wasn't blaming that on anyone. It wasn't his fault he couldn't remember what they shared. 

            She had been feeling unusually tired and a little queasy the last week. The new time zone had sunk in not too long ago and she had been functioning on less sleep. 

            "This has just not been my week…" Kaoru complained. "I ended up bruising my arms and legs in the same places twice…and I think there's some bug going around…"

            "Is this a strange connection? I've been feeling a little sick, too…"

            Kaoru laughed. "What's that called? Sympathetic sickness?"

            Then it was Megumi's turn to laugh. "There's nothing worse than being sick and having to do physical exercise." 

            "No, there's something worse," Kaoru groaned. "Try those and something else."

            Megumi blinked before realization hit her between the eyes. "Oh no…" she murmured, her eyes wide with alarm. 

            "Megumi?" Kaoru immediately went on alert.

            "Um…yes…?" Megumi hurried over to her purse, pulling out her Palm Pilot.

            "What's wrong?"

            Her heart was beating fairly quickly as she rifled through the planner's contents.

            "Nothing…just…saw…something…" she stammered.

            "Megumi, you're sounding very strange."

            _Please, please…_Megumi stared at the dates she had jotted down in the handheld. November fifteenth. December eighteenth. No January. She swallowed. She was about a week and half late… 

            "Kaoru, I have to go, can I call you back?"

            "Megumi, are you okay?"

            "Yes, I'm fine."

            "Um…okay. I'll be here. Call whenever."

            Megumi grabbed her keys and purse, nearly bolting out the door. She ran to Sylvia's unit, then took a deep breath to calm herself. She couldn't let Sylvia or Chase know that she was ready to scream at something for the pure pleasure of letting out the emotions that cart wheeled inside her. 

            Chase opened the door, smiling. "Hey."

            She feigned a smile, immediately feeling guilty for canceling out on Sylvia's brunches. "Hi. Um…something's come up and I need to take care of it. I'm…not sure when I'll be back…" 

            His eyes looked into hers before he frowned slightly. "Are you all right?"

            She nodded. "Yeah. You can start without me."

            "Do you need a ride?" he asked.

            "No…it's…walking distance." There was no way she was going to impose on either of her neighbors' generosity, no matter how freely given.

            "If you're sure…"

            Sylvia came up, wiping her hands with a towel. "Megumi, dear, you're just in time…"

            She felt that guilty twinge again. "I'm so sorry, but I need to go out and take care of something…"

            Sylvia's features saddened ever so slightly. "Oh, all right. Take your time, dear."

            "We'll save you some," Chase assured.

            "Thanks!"     

~ 

            Megumi wrung her hands anxiously, glancing multiple times at the wand she had placed at the edge of the sink. She never imagined that…Megumi closed her eyes, hanging her head. 

            Instructions had told her to wait a few minutes for results to show. The waiting was killing her. Megumi left the bathroom, and for the sake of something to do, gathered water in a kettle and put it over the stove.

            When she had gotten back from the drug store, Sylvia's car was gone, and Chase was nowhere around. She had deliberately taken a roundabout way back home so she'd avoid going past Chase's building. 

            Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and she could feel itchy anticipation throughout her entire body. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, only to help calm herself. Deep breathing helped. Closing her eyes and shutting out the world helped. 

            When she was fully relaxed, she opened her eyes to see the microwave clock's glaring digital numbers. 

            It was time. 

            Megumi slowly made her way to the bathroom, stopping in the doorway, hesitant to step inside. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Opening her eyes, she moved into the bathroom, keeping her eyes averted and focused on the vanity mirror. 

            Swallowing, she picked up the box of instructions then reached for the wand near the sink. She stared at it for a few moments before looking at the instructions again. Then back at the thin stick in her hand.

            Positive. 

            Megumi bit her lip as thousands of emotions filled her, clogging her throat.

            She was pregnant. 

            Pregnant and scared and alone in that silent bathroom with no one to share the news with.

            Not even the man who had made it possible. 

A/N: And I will leave it at that. I have 2 papers to write, so I hope the muses will be merciful and go away. *glances pleadingly at Aoshi and Megumi*  


	3. Part 3: Thoughts and Tentative Conclusio...

A/N: Got one paper down. One more to go. And much thanks to eriesalia for our discussions on Megumi's inner turmoil about her new condition. *grins* And I TRIED to keep Aoshi out of this chapter, but he wants to be heard. *shakes head* 

Part 3: Thoughts and Tentative Conclusions

**San Diego****, ****California******

            How could she have been so careless? It wasn't like her. In her mind, she tried to remember situations when she hadn't been so cautious. 

            And it came in a flash.

            Megumi groaned, grasping the edge of her sink countertop, falling to her knees on the fluffy black rug of her bathroom floor. _Christmas Eve._ Megumi pressed her hand to her belly, her lungs taking in a deep breath. 

            She bit her lip, her eyes filling with hot tears. What was she going to do? What would her family say? What would Aoshi say? And at the heart of all the tumultuous emotions firing back and forth inside of her…she knew she wasn't ready to be a mother. She'd envisioned herself settled down, married for at least a few years before she became a mother.

            If she was pregnant, how was she going to tell Aoshi? Knowing the man, he'd want to do the right thing. He'd have no trouble settling down, he had done it already. He'd want to get married right away and familiarize himself with child raising…again…in preparation for the baby. But…Megumi swallowed. Was she ready to settle down? Aoshi had mentioned marriage before…a few times, and she'd always avoided it. She wasn't ready to get married. She loved the man, but the timing just didn't seem right to her. And what about his amnesia? Had all his memories returned?

            If she was pregnant, she had to consider where Aoshi would fit in. While she wasn't quite ready to get married, she would never deny Aoshi his rights as a father. Not that she could keep him away from his child even if she tried. The man could be as persistent and stubborn as…well…her. Aoshi would be a wonderful father. He would be firm in his discipline, but loving at the same time.  

            And what about her family? Her father would insist that she get married. A single mother was common in this day and age, but he was stubbornly traditional. He had a hard time enough believing that she and Aoshi were intimate. She recalled with mortification one morning he had come for breakfast, only to see Aoshi leaving her apartment in the morning. If he didn't like the man so much, he would have raised hell. Her aunts would probably be delighted. Her aunts never had children of their own…they always looked to her mother for hope in that. And if they were going to be grandaunts…

            Megumi placed a hand over her belly.

            If she and Aoshi had created a baby, then that was something she was going to have to deal with. She had to be responsible for her actions. She also knew that Aoshi would take responsibility for his, as well. Even if he didn't remember their relationship. 

            What was she going to do? Should she say anything to anyone now?

            No. 

            She couldn't very well tell Kaoru. As well-meaning as her friend was, Kaoru had a way of talking. No doubt Misao would find out, and then immediately tell Aoshi. 

            She couldn't very well tell Misao. Even though she knew the teenager would be thrilled. 

            And as much as she liked Kaoru's husband, she wasn't that comfortable in telling him about her situation. 

            Her father? No…he'd break down the Shinomori/Makimachi household the instant he'd find out and order Aoshi to marry her. Then he'd cool down, but still insist they get married. 

            Her aunts? They sided with her too many times when she was younger, so while she didn't have to worry about them telling her father…her aunts were romantics at heart…they'd also push her to get married.

            Which left no one. Perhaps it was best not to say anything right at the moment, anyway.

            Megumi swallowed. First thing she would do would be to schedule an appointment at the naval hospital. They'd perform some lab work and by the end of the week, she'd know for sure. 

            But in the meantime…

            Megumi got to her feet and picked up the phone, dialing a number.

            "Hello?"

            "Chase, it's me."

            "Megumi? Are you all right?"

            "Yes…I'm feeling a little sick so I might have to cancel lessons until I get better…" 

            "That's fine." She could hear the concern in his voice. "Anything I can do?"

            She smiled weakly, touched by his concern. "No, but thank you…" 

            Megumi blew out a breath. Well, there was one advantage to being far from home. No one could tell that something was wrong. Her family in Hawaii, as well-meaning as some could be, they were the last people to talk to. Pushing back her hair, she thought she could call Sanosuke, but that would seem…strange. And awkward. She felt like she would be betraying Aoshi somehow.

            Megumi sighed. 

~

**Pearl Harbor**** – ****Oahu****, ****Hawaii******

            Aoshi's eyes surveyed the room once he got off the elevator on his floor at Naval Intelligence Operations. 

            The doctor this morning had said that he'd recovered completely. It didn't seem like it. There were a couple things that seemed hazy in his mind after his injury, but for the most part, he could remember everything. It was hard to believe that he'd had amnesia in the first place. Most of the time during the past four weeks, he remembered feeling slightly confused, but events he could clearly remember. The Himuras' move-in day, for example, into their new house that was located fairly close to their dojo. 

            So, he had shown up at NIO headquarters, in khaki uniform, ready to report to work. 

            Some people were surprised to see him, but for the most part, everyone welcomed him back. So when he entered Commander Hajime Saitou's office, his commanding officer, seated at his plush leather chair, merely raised an eyebrow at his appearance.

            "Well, well. Took you long enough," Saitou commented.

            Aoshi stood in front of his desk, feet apart, arms braced behind his back, his military training still influencing the way he carried himself.

            "You feeling better?"

            "I was never sick," Aoshi corrected.

            Saitou studied him for a few moments. "Doctor faxed me an okay to put you back on active duty. This isn't going to be a routine, is it? Tragic accidents once a year?"

            His commanding officer's sarcastic humor obviously hadn't faded at all. "I hope not."

            Saitou smirked. "Same here." He waited for a moment. "Commander Andrea Kendall is coming in later today. Do you know who she is?"

            At that, Aoshi grimaced ever so slightly. The name was fairly notorious within NIO. " 'The Black Widow of the southwest region', as I believe she is called." 

            Saitou nodded. "We and other officers in your division have a meeting with her at fourteen hundred." 

            Aoshi tried to not show his exasperation. 

            Saitou said, his expression indicating his own displeasure, "She'll only be here for a week." 

            "Far too long, in my opinion." 

            At that, Saitou nodded in agreement. "Meet back here by then. Dismissed."

           As Aoshi closed the door to Saitou's office, he let his features fully display the reluctance of his meeting later that day. Commander Andrea Kendall was known…particularly around male officers…to have pushed the lines of flirtation to the red light zone. She was smart, she was aggressive, and she was persistent. Her advances tended to make most male officers edgy…and excited. In his opinion, behavior like that hindered one's thinking…he hoped that the officers in his unit wouldn't succumb to such behavior. If she was there to evaluate the progress of the weapons security division, she might cause a stir. No one ever challenged her behavior…she was very good at her job and she was very good at making the inappropriate appropriate. He'd never met her personally, but he had heard that for a short time, she'd had Commander Saitou as her target. Before she found out he was married. 

            He settled at his desk, turning the computer on. His blue gray eyes shifted to a photograph on his desk, of a beautiful woman he hadn't seen in close to a month. Her dark eyes shone, and her lips were turned up in a genuine smile – that moment of happiness captured on camera. 

            _Megumi._

            He sighed, his hand reaching for his desk phone before retreating. He knew that she left to work in San Diego temporarily, but he also knew that she had needed time to herself for a while. He felt partially responsible for that. Even though he knew she would never blame him for that. Amnesia couldn't be pinpointed at one person. The last few weeks had been a difficult time for everyone. From what he understood, he hadn't even remembered their relationship. 

            It was as if he woke up one day and everything seemed normal. He'd been a little disoriented at first, but Misao had taken a good two and a half hours to explain what had happened. And he had called the doctor to confirm what had happened and gone for a checkup. It was as if nothing happened.

            Misao had written Megumi's new phone number down on the white board pasted on the fridge at home. He'd had it memorized within seconds. But she was at work, and he'd prefer to hear her, not a machine recording.

            He leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. Misao told him that she was keeping herself busy, enjoying her new life in Southern California. Megumi always had an independent streak, but chances are, with her life now, it was growing wider by the minute. She'd call her family and friends once a week, but that was it. She hadn't called him at all since she had been gone. Not that he blamed her. She probably didn't know what to say. And he probably wouldn't have been very responsive.

            Now was a different story. 

            Several hours later, Aoshi and two other officers, Lt. Martelli and Lt. McGraw, both men who had been in the same class at the academy, met in Saitou's office. In one of the chairs at his small conference table sat a blonde woman of average height, her hair cut short just to her chin. She was dressed in khaki uniform, her skirt reaching her knees. 

            "Gentlemen," Saitou spoke up, once they stepped in. "This is Commander Andrea Kendall."

            Everyone exchanged greetings. She had a firm handshake, and her demeanor clearly said that she took business seriously.

            "Have a seat, gentlemen," Commander Kendall gestured to the seats near her. Her blue eyes were sharp and assessing. But her voice was unique. Low and throaty, completely different than most women's. She glanced at the three officers before saying. "As you know…I will be conducting an evaluation of the Pacific region's projects so far. This will involve inquiries not only at this facility, but also at the harbor."

            What she was saying was all formality. Aoshi knew the routine. 

            "My findings will be sent to Naval Intelligence headquarters, and they will ultimately determine what needs to be done in order to speed up the process, if needed." She studied each officer for a few moments before giving a brief smile. "I will also be reporting my findings to your commanding officer, as well as any recommendations I might make." 

            Aoshi could sense Saitou was surveying the reactions of the officers.

            "If there are no more questions…" 

            "No, ma'am," McGraw spoke up.

            "All right." She straightened out her paperwork. "I will start tomorrow, immediately, at zero eight-hundred hours. And I would also like to request that Lt. Commander Shinomori serve as my liaison for this evaluation."

            Aoshi looked up, his eyes narrowing slightly, and the other two officers glanced at each other.

            Not missing a beat, Saitou said, "Shinomori has been on medical leave for almost a month. He isn't up to date."

            "Regardless," Kendall responded, "He is the most senior officer in weapons security. He possesses knowledge not just of the projects this base has conducted, but also of the Hawaiian region. Having been assigned to NIS previously, he could provide additional information."

            Saitou's eyes narrowed slightly. "Fine."

            Kendall smiled. "Thank you for your cooperation, Commander." She turned to Aoshi, a flash of triumph in her eyes. "I will see you in your office tomorrow at eight hundred."

            "Yes, ma'am." He kept his voice neutral. 

            "Shinomori, you stay. The rest of you are dismissed," Saitou stated.

            Once Kendall and the officers left, Saitou sat back, studying his junior officer for a moment. 

            "You wanted to say something?" Aoshi prompted.

            "Looks like you have some reading to catch up on from the past month." He rose and moved over to his file cabinet, pulling out several folders and placing them on his desk in front of Aoshi. 

            "It would seem so," Aoshi agreed. 

            "Transparent, isn't she?"

            Aoshi frowned. "Meaning?"

            Saitou shook his head. "Kendall doesn't need a liaison."

            Then why would she ask for one? Aoshi let that sink in. "I see…" 

~

**San Diego****, ****California******

            "Thanks for dinner, Sylvia," Chase said as he put his plate in the sink.

            "Your salmon's always the best. Even after fifty years…" Walter commented before giving her a kiss on top of her head.

            Sylvia smiled at her two favorite men in the world. They were always so pleasant to be around. She was fortunate to have Walter, the most loving husband. Even after all these years, he was so appealing to her in so many levels. She was proud to have shared her life with him. Even if they hadn't been able to have children. He had understood and they had taken to being surrogate parents for the children around their neighborhood. They had given relationship advice, life advice, and career advice. They had helped high school students express interest in their sweethearts. They had even seen some of those high school students grow and eventually get married. They had seen burned out blue collar workers change to satisfying careers. Always because they made themselves available to the young people around them.

            Including the young man who stood at the sink, staring out the window at something that had caught his attention. Or someone.

            Sylvia smiled. She'd caught on fairly early Chase's interest in Megumi. However, Chase was a man, and it was obvious what had caught his interest in the beginning. But as they had both gotten to know the woman who lived just across the courtyard, it was obvious that Megumi was more than just a beautiful woman. She was intelligent, spirited, and had a passion for life. Reminded Sylvia of herself when she was younger. 

            But Sylvia sensed something else…Megumi was a private person. And while Megumi was friendly and kind, she sensed that there was a part of the young woman that was locked away. She briefly wondered what kind of life she had in Hawaii. It was obvious that her family loved her. Megumi had received gift packages of Hawaiian snacks and macadamia nut candy over the past few weeks. Often with catchy notes. 

            The girl kept herself locked away too much. Which was why she encouraged Chase to pursue her. Sylvia remembered what it was like to be young, in a new place…nothing like a handsome young suitor to make a city seem a little more interesting. And besides, Chase was a nice boy. She'd seen the airheaded false women he dated. Sylvia sniffed. Full of plastic, all of them. However, the other woman hadn't really shown much interest in the young man. Which was quite unusual.  

            "Has Megumi been acting strange to you?" Chase asked suddenly.

            Walter frowned slightly. "She seems all right."

            Sylvia smiled. Walter, the dear man, was too busy doing his senior volunteer patrol that he rarely picked up on the moods of his neighbors.

            "She has been unusually distant," Sylvia offered. 

            "She told me she was sick a couple days ago…" Chase declared. 

            "Hmm. Not sick enough to be skipping work…" Sylvia murmured.

            "Yeah…"

            Sylvia moved to his side, where he was looking through the window blinds, watching as Megumi stood at her door, digging into her purse for her keys. A white piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Megumi bent slightly to pick it up before sticking it into her purse. A slender hand reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear before ever so slightly, brushing her stomach before dropping to her side. 

            Sylvia narrowed her eyes slightly.

            Hm.

            "Are we going to start this game?" Walter asked, chessboard ready with pieces in place. The dining room table had been cleared off, leaving Walter to his game with Chase. It was a tradition the two men had once a week. 

            "You two go ahead…" Sylvia stated. "I'm going to check and see if Megumi needs anything…" 

            It had taken several knocks before Megumi answered the door. She had changed out of her work clothes to a red sweater and drawstring pants. Her eyes, normally sparkling, were dull and weary. Sylvia felt sympathy spread inside of her. Something was clearly bothering the young woman.

            She feigned a smile. "Sylvia…hi…" 

            "May I come in?"

            "Of course…" 

            Sylvia stepped inside and Megumi closed the door behind her. The girl's features were tired, slightly pale. She wondered if Chase was right…if she had been sick.

            "Are you all right, dear?" Sylvia asked. "You look so tired." 

            Megumi nodded. "Today was a long day…"

            "I meant in general. You…haven't been yourself the last few days…" 

            Megumi's eyes widened slightly. "I…haven't?"

            Sylvia shook her head. "There's something wrong…I wish you would tell me. It's…difficult for me to see you like this. You're so different than the vibrant woman I first met nearly a month ago…"

            "What…makes you say that?" 

            "I can sense it."

            Megumi sighed, looking away. "Well…honestly, I haven't been getting enough sleep. I don't know why that is…"

            Sylvia reached for her hands. "Then perhaps I should leave you alone. But do get some rest. Walter, Chase and I want you to take care of yourself."

            Megumi smiled at that. "I will. Thank you for your concern."

            "I have to look out for the young people here," Sylvia quipped, patting her hand. 

~

            The next day, an hour after work, Chase was surprised to see Megumi at his doorstep. 

            "Hey, come on in," he greeted. "You feeling better?"

            "A little," she admitted, stepping inside as he closed the door behind her.

            She certainly looked different. Less…energetic. Still beautiful. Her hair was loose around her shoulders. She had changed out of her work clothes, wearing a jean jacket over a white sweater and hip hugging blue jeans that hung below her navel. Her outfit gave him a view of the creamy skin of her midriff. And while the sight of mere skin was starting to do funny things to his insides, he focused on her because it looked as if something was weighing her down. 

            She spoke up, distracting his thoughts. "I need to go to the grocery store…was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

            Was she feeling up to it? She looked so worn out. "…Sure." 

            She waited while he pulled on a jacket over his long-sleeved T-shirt and blue jeans. 

            "So-" The instant he began conversation, Megumi swayed slightly, and she grabbed his arm. "Whoa." He steadied her. "Are you all right?"

            "Yes," she answered. Her voice sounded confused. "I don't know what happened…that was strange. Lost my footing."

            He frowned, glancing down at the carpet. "Weird. The carpet's set on the ground." 

            Just after he opened his door, he felt Megumi's grip on his arm go slack. Instantly, he caught her before she slid to the floor. He felt a sliver of fear go through him at the sight of Megumi's unconscious form.

            "Megumi?" What happened? He bent slightly and lifted her in his arms, moving so that he could settle her on the couch. His fingers circled her wrist, finding the slow beat of her pulse. He shook her arm. Nothing.

            "Megumi." Chase reached up, patting her cheek gently to wake her up. 

            What was wrong with her? One minute she was talking, the next…

            He immediately went for the phone.

            "Hello?"

            "Sylvia, it's Chase." 

            "Hi-"

            He skipped pleasantries. "Megumi just fainted."

            "What?"

            "She was standing in my living room, and she fainted."

            "I'll be there right away. Lie her down, keep her feet elevated, and use cold compresses on her face. I'll be right there."

            He released a breath. "Thanks."

            Chase quickly retrieved a washcloth from his bathroom, wet it with cold water and came back to the living room, placing it on her forehead. His fingers brushed the soft skin of her cheek before he sat back, waiting for Sylvia to come through his open door.

            It didn't take very long. Sylvia rushed in, her breathing rapid. Chase immediately felt guilty for making her rush over. 

            Sylvia immediately moved to where Chase once sat, facing Megumi, her fingers checking Megumi's pulse before checking her temperature, laying the back of her hand against Megumi's cheek. 

            "I didn't know what else to do," he said softly.

            "You did fine," she assured him. "Her temperature's okay…What happened?"

            "We were just talking when she seemed to lose her balance. Next thing I know, she's out."

            Slowly, Megumi's eyes fluttered open. He released a sigh of relief he hadn't known that he was holding.

            "Megumi, dear, are you all right?" Sylvia asked.

            "Yes…I…I think so…" she whispered. The faint sound tugged at something inside of him. She sounded so weak. Unlike her. At least the Megumi he knew. 

            "Don't sit up," Sylvia said gently. "Just lie back for a few minutes."

            Megumi nodded.

            "What happened?" Chase asked, sinking to his knees by the couch. Not caring how much his next statement would say, he pressed on, "You scared me for a few minutes." 

            Unconsciously, her hand seemed to find his. The touch of her fingers was soft and heavenly. In spite of the situation, he let himself revel in the fact that she had reached for him. It was probably the closest contact he'd ever get from her.

            "Sorry…" she murmured.

            "That's okay…" His hold on her tightened. 

            He glanced at Sylvia, whose eyes were on their joined hands. Then she glanced at him before turning to Megumi. 

            Slowly, Megumi sat up, much to Sylvia's protest.

            "Megumi-"

            "I'm fine," Megumi assured, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She had pushed herself up with her right hand and had carefully extracted her left hand from his. 

            He let her go, watching as she seemed determined to sit up and focus. He and Sylvia looked at each other before looking back at the young woman, who know sat with her eyes opened.

            Sylvia pursed her lips slightly in thought. She opened her mouth, then closed it. Curious, Chase saw her perform the action again.

            "Megumi…you haven't been looking well at all these past few days…" Sylvia commented. "And this fainting spell…"

            "I…guess I'm more tired than I thought," Megumi explained weakly.

            Sylvia's eyes widened with concern before she turned to him. "Chase, I just made a batch of chicken soup on the stove…could you bring some over? It might need some heating up, though. Megumi might need some food in her system…"

            "Sure…"

            And with one last look to Megumi, he headed out of his apartment.  

~

            Sylvia sighed. When the boy was gone, she closed the door. She'd needed to get rid of him, even for just a few minutes.

            She then joined Megumi on the couch, grasping her hand. "Megumi, dear…I'm going to ask you something…you don't have to answer unless you absolutely want to, all right?"

            The girl looked at her warily before nodding.

            Sylvia waited one moment. "Are you pregnant?"

            A flash of emotion entered the girl's eyes. She was.

            "I…I think so," Megumi answered softly. "I won't know until end of the week…when the results come in. But…I'm almost sure I am. I've…been showing the signs. I took a home pregnancy test already, and it says I am…"

            Sylvia nodded. "Does the father know?"

            Megumi bit her lip. "…No."

            Megumi had only been in San Diego for under a month. How could she become…? Unless…

            "Is the father in Hawaii?" she asked gently.

            Megumi nodded, and in an instant, her eyes had gone moist. "Sylvia…I…I…ever since I took that home test…I…I've been wondering what I should do…" Her grip tightened on hers. "I wanted to tell someone, but I didn't know who to talk to…"

            Poor girl. She must have been torn up inside…

            Her voice wavered. "I'm not sure I'm ready to be a mother, but I needed to know for sure if I was pregnant, and I wasn't sure who I could talk to…all this waiting has me so…"

            Sylvia shook her head, patting her hand. "I'm glad you told me. But your family…"

            "I haven't told anyone in Hawaii," Megumi whispered. "I can't."

            "Not even the father?"

            "Especially him." 

            That caused Sylvia's eyebrows to rise. "Megumi…what…happened before you came here?"

            The girl choked on a laugh. "What didn't happen?"

            Sylvia remained silent.

            Megumi looked away. "New Year's Day…he got into an accident and when…he woke up…he…had amnesia…."

            Sylvia swallowed at the heartbroken sound of her voice. 

            "He didn't remember our relationship…I couldn't do anything but wait while I was in Hawaii…but then I came here…"

            "Has he remembered anything?"

            "I…I don't know…no one's called me yet to update me…" 

            Sylvia took a deep breath. "This man…if he had never been diagnosed with amnesia, would you have told him?"

            "The instant I got the results of the home pregnancy test," she answered firmly.

            Her heart went out to the girl. "Megumi…it's obvious to me that you love this man…you should be sharing your anticipation with him…" Sylvia spoke up, shaking her hand slightly. "Regardless if he doesn't remember what you two shared."  

            "I can't. You don't know what he's like, Sylvia. The past couple weeks…he's just been…polite. And I can't blame him for that, that's not his fault…but I can't bear to hear him sound so…so…" Megumi bit her lip.

            "Hey, I got the soup," Chase announced, freezing in his tracks at the sight of them obviously in deep conversation. 

            Much later, when they had escorted Megumi to her unit, Sylvia had taken to cleaning up her kitchen. Chase hovered around in her living room, obviously worried about his friend. He hadn't asked, and Sylvia admired him for that. But she knew he was eager to find out.

            "Think she'll be okay?" he asked.

            Sylvia looked up from wiping the counter. "She'll be fine. She just…has a lot to handle."

            Chase blew out a breath, his cheeks puffing slightly as air passed through, before combing his hair back with his fingers. 

            Sylvia cleared her throat. "Megumi…might be pregnant."

            Chase froze in shock. "What? She's…" He frowned. "Has she told anyone?"

            "Other than myself? No."

            "Well…what about her father? Her aunts?"

            "No."

            "What about the baby's father?"

            "She hasn't told the father yet because he doesn't remember her."

            "What?" he blinked in surprise.

            "From what she told me, he has amnesia and hasn't fully recovered his memories yet."

            He winced. "Poor Megumi…" 

            Sylvia sighed. "She won't know for sure about her pregnancy until later this week…"

            "Is…there anything we can do to help her out?" he asked after a long moment.

            "Well…" Sylvia beamed. "We've been good friends to her so far…so that seems to be the best thing for now…"

~

            Megumi closed the patient file before giving it to the receptionist. Balboa Hospital was similar to Pearl Harbor – the strong rapport between hospital personnel. Officer, enlisted, it didn't matter. 

            Dr. Abigail Tristan, one of the officers in charge on the floor, came up to her, a clipboard tucked into her arm. 

            "Hi, Megumi."

            Megumi turned, smiling in greeting. "Hello…"

            "I haven't been able to see how you're doing…Although I hear that you've adjusted to the program pretty well," she commented sincerely.

            "I have. It's a unique experience for me," Megumi admitted.

            Abigail nodded, smiling. "That's wonderful. I'm glad it's going well. You know…one of our physicians is moving out of state…so there will be a general practitioner position available soon. You might want to consider it."

            Megumi's eyes widened. "A permanent position?"

            Abigail nodded. "I'd refer you in a minute."

            Megumi bit her lip. "I…never really thought about staying. I always thought I'd just be…visiting." 

            "It's something to think about," Abigail coaxed. "You've got time. You're not set to leave until March, and she'll be gone first week of April. This hospital needs more female physicians."

            "I'll consider it. Thank you."

            "No problem." 

            Megumi blew out a breath. Stay…permanently? It was an interesting thought. The city was starting to grow on her. Funny, though…she always imagined that she'd grow up and grow old in Hawaii. Was there something about this place that made a person think about staying there permanently? 

~

            After work, Chase knocked on Megumi's door. The last few days had been pretty quiet. Megumi primarily kept to herself. Which was understandable. 

            He wished that there was something he could do. But his experience with potentially pregnant women was limited.

            One thing was for sure…he liked this woman a lot. Seeing her sometimes…it got to him. But he wasn't going to push. Especially now. She needed a friend. He wasn't too sure, but based on what Sylvia said, it seemed like Megumi and the man she had been seeing were pretty close. 

            Megumi opened the door, wearing a long sleeved fleece and blue jeans. "Hi."

            He held up a paper bag. "I came with a bribe."

            A brief smile lifted the corners of her lips. "Oh really?"

            "Mexican. The best in San Diego."

            She laughed. "Come on in." 

            They set up dinner on the kitchen counter. She retrieved two glasses of water for them. 

            "Thanks." He set a white foam box in front of her. 

            They ate quietly for a few minutes. 

            "Anything yet?" he asked.

            Megumi sighed. "Sylvia told you?"

            Chase stated, "I was worried."

            Her eyes met his before smiling ruefully. "Sorry. I won't know until Friday."

            "Does…the father know?"

            She shook her head, sitting back in her chair. "No…I…haven't told him." 

            Chase studied her for a minute. "Do you mind if I ask what happened to make you not want to say anything?"

            Megumi picked up her napkin and began to rip it into tiny shreds. "He has amnesia right now."

            He already knew that. But hearing her say it…that was a whole different story. It confirmed everything. "And he doesn't remember you."

            "That's right."

            "Sorry." It must be hard on her. No wonder she seemed to be such a private person.

            She shrugged. "Nothing can be done about his memory." Then she released a sigh. "If I told him…he'd probably want to do the honorable thing and insist we get married."

            He took a drink of water. "So he's responsible. Not many people these days are like that…that's a good thing." 

            "If I marry him, it won't be because of that." Her eyes saddened. 

            So she and the man were probably involved when he got amnesia. He paused in thought. If she married him? Did that mean she wasn't sure she wanted to yet? 

            He tried to think what he'd prefer if he had been in that situation. He'd always preferred honesty. Most people did. 

            "I think he should know about the baby. Even before you get the definite okay," Chase said frankly. "Even if he has amnesia."

            She shook her head. "That's the same thing Sylvia said." 

            "Makes sense, doesn't it?" He frowned. "I'm wondering…"

            "Yes?"

            He waited a moment. "You don't have to answer. But…if you had told him…and he never had amnesia…how would he react?" She opened her mouth, but he cut her off, "And based on that…is it still a good idea to keep him in the dark?"

            Her eyes lowered. "I'd rather wait until the hospital gives me a definite yes..."  

A/N: So much for LESS drama….And to do something kinda fun…Who can tell me one of two female characters who inspired me to have Megumi take up fencing? One is from a movie, the other a TV series that only aired for about one season, and they both fence. Although unrelated, both are set in California during 1800s. I'd be surprised if someone gets BOTH…First to email me the answer(s), I'll do a fanart (AU, Meiji), let you read the next chappie before I upload or something.  


	4. Part 4: Black Widow's Seduction

A/N: The trivia from previous chapter is still on. www dot imdb dot com is a great source of info about shows, movies, and CHARACTER names… 

Part 4: Black Widow's Seduction

**Pearl Harbor****, ****Oahu**** – ****Hawaii******

            At zero-seven-fifty, Aoshi was at his desk, steaming cup of caffeinated tea in his hands, waiting. After his day with Commander Kendall, he had spent most of yesterday reading and writing reports…and hadn't come home until close to eight p.m. He had called Misao to let her know that he was going to be late. If there was one thing he had promised himself since he quit NIS, was that family feelings would always be considered first. Misao hadn't complained. She told him that given the fact that it was his first week back, she expected him to be late. Even more so if a high ranking officer needed his input, and he wasn't up to date on current information.

            "You don't wanna be passed over, right?" Misao had asked. "You plan to retire as a captain, at least, so you gotta do what you gotta do." 

            He was sometimes amazed at how smart she was. Girls her age were usually obsessed over the most unimportant things. Misao had her head on straight. Granted, she still had the energetic personality of a teenager, but he wouldn't have it any other way. It was Misao's spirit that had always made him smile over the years. 

            He grimaced. Seventeen. Going on eighteen this November. And she was in a fairly serious relationship now. Her first boyfriend. Not that Aoshi had a problem with Rex. Well, he did, but which father didn't have a problem with their little girl's boyfriends? No one could take better care of Misao than him. 

            Misao's photography hobby had caused her to take many pictures and print them on her photo-quality printer. She'd also buy cheap frames…so much that it seemed that Aoshi took with him to work a different photograph a month. Misao usually rotated group photographs. There were two photographs that stayed permanently at his desk, one of Megumi and one of Misao. His two favorite females in the world.

            Misao told him yesterday that Megumi hadn't been answering her phone or calling back after she left messages for the last few days. Aoshi knew she was busy and it didn't concern him as much until Misao told him that Megumi usually got back within a few hours. It could be midnight in California, and she'd still call Misao to talk.

            He wondered if she was feeling all right. A part of him also told him that if he wanted to know, he could have just called her. He looked down into his tea cup. It wasn't as if he was afraid to talk to her. He'd shared a large part of himself with that woman.

            "Good morning, Commander."

            Aoshi looked up, seeing Commander Kendall standing in the doorway of his office. He rose to his feet. "Morning." 

            She moved inside of his office, a cup of coffee in her hand. "You can sit, Commander. Since we're working so closely, I don't insist on formalities."

            Aoshi settled in his seat while she settled in the seat facing his desk, setting her cup at the edge of his desk. 

            "I love the taste of Kona coffee," she mentioned before taking a sip. "I'll have to buy some before I leave…Anyway. As soon as you're done we'll go to the harbor…"

            Commander Kendall's presence was fairly welcome at the harbor. Many personnel were very cooperative and answered questions regarding tracking foreign vessels, checking equipment, and in comparison to other weapons. He stayed out of her way, standing to the side as she interviewed various personnel. She made various notes to her clipboard. 

            "Your reputation is…impressive," Kendall commented wryly as they left one of the ships docked at the harbor and walked through the gates and into the parking lot. 

            "Why do you say that?"

            She laughed softly. "Many of those men are intimidated. One pilot told me that his squadron didn't do so well with the recommendations you had made on their systems…you have this way of making even the most successful officers feel insignificant." 

            "I'm only doing my job," Aoshi responded.

            "But you do it so well. It drives them to do better."

            "With the government spending several million dollars to ensure the safety of this country…" Aoshi said evenly, "…they should be doing better."

            "I find the strive for perfection very important in an officer," she murmured. "After work, there is a gathering at Mano's Restaurant outside the base, to catch up on what happened today."

            He frowned slightly at the mention of the casual dining restaurant just three miles outside Pearl Harbor.

            "Commander Saitou didn't mention it when we left this morning."

            She smiled slyly. "Who said anything about him being there?" Then she turned and made her way to his car in the parking lot.

~

            Andrea did her best not to smile. Lt. Commander Shinomori was very good at masking his emotions. He certainly owned up to the name 'Iceman'. In her opinion, no matter how aloof a man was, it usually took the right moves…or woman…to bring out a man's passionate side. 

            He was intelligent, dedicated to his job, and very, very good-looking. He had the perfect face. Strong jaw and piercing blue-gray eyes. And that mouth. She had no doubt he could do things that would fulfill fantasies. And that body. Broad chest that tapered to a narrow waist and long legs. The kind of body that would inspire even the most timid women to pounce. She was looking forward to having him. And she would, eventually. She usually got what she wanted. 

            Which was why she wasn't surprised when he showed up at Mano's and surveyed the area before finding her seated at the bar table. She sipped her mai tai as he made his way towards her. 

            "Good to see you on time, Commander," she greeted.

            "You mentioned catch up," he responded, sitting back in his stool.

            He was certainly a focused man. She liked that.

            She might as well not waste too much of his time. "I wanted to tell you…unofficially…that you're doing a good job. You're very thorough and you do what you can to make sure that Pearl Harbor's projects exceed the expectations of the southwest region. And anytime a ship docks, you do a precise investigation before it begins its long deployment," she stated. "I understand that Commander Saitou recommended you for the job…as opposed to waiting for NIO to assign someone to the unit." 

            "The opportunity came at the right time," Aoshi declared. 

            "I've known him for a while…he doesn't recommend many people for a job," she continued.

            "He's one of the few COs who isn't all talk and no listening."

            That she knew. "Working with him can be a valuable experience." 

            "You speak very highly of him." 

            She studied him carefully. His gaze didn't waver. "He's a good officer." Even if the man had turned her down flat, how was she supposed to know he was married? His wife hadn't taken his name because she wanted to keep her professional name. Which was why she was always careful now…engaging in an affair with a married man could easily end her career. The Navy was only slightly lenient towards relationships among personnel. As long as they weren't in the same unit. And as long as the behavior didn't reflect badly on an officer. 

            "You mentioned that you knew him previously."

            Was she getting interrogated now? "Navy's small world. We've run into each other several times throughout our careers."

            She took a sip of her drink again.

            "Is there anything else that you wish to tell me?" he asked. 

            Was that impatience in his voice? "Do you have someplace that you need to be?"

            "With all due respect, Commander, that's my business."

            She wondered if he had a girlfriend. Even if he did, it didn't matter. As far as she was concerned, a man was only out of the market if he had a wedding ring and a marriage license with his name on it. "There are still things that I need clarified."

            "Perhaps that is best done at the office." 

            He was a difficult one. He almost sounded…bored.

            "Would you rather we waste time going inside the base so we can sit in formal discussion?" she inquired. At his silence, she leaned forward. "During an average work week, how often are you at the harbor?"

            He was quiet before answering. "Depends on how many fleets are on the Pacific." 

            "If two fleets are deployed?" 

            "Twenty…thirty hours." 

            She continued to ask him about his work. They had sat for a good hour and a half. He was very professional in his answers, direct and to the point.

            He _was_ a difficult one. 

            After she paid for her drink, she rose from her bar stool.

            "I'll see you tomorrow in your office," she said, hitching her purse over her shoulder. "Inspection, whites."

            His eyes narrowed slightly. "I remember. I'm surprised…the commander hates whites."

            She grinned. "I know. And since you rarely wear them…I'll be examining your uniform to make sure it meets regulations." And with that, she turned and walked away.

~

            "I always thought a man in whites was the epitome of perfection," Kendall murmured once he entered his office the next morning. 

            She was perched on the corner of his desk, her eyes assessing him. 

            "Today is your last day here, correct?" Aoshi refused to react to her comments.

            "Tomorrow," she answered breezily. "At least on the base."

            She stepped forward, circling around him to examine his uniform. "I hope you have a spare khaki uniform…we'll be going on ship again tomorrow."

            "I have one," Aoshi answered. 

            "If you need help with that one, let me know. Your shirt is slightly crooked." She pointed to a section at his abdomen before heading out of his office. 

            Aoshi narrowed his eyes at the moment Saitou came to the doorway. His commanding officer acknowledged Kendall with a nod. Then he turned to Aoshi.

            "We need to talk. Outside."

            At that, Aoshi frowned. So he followed the man down the stairs and outside to the back of the NIO building. 

            He remained quiet while Saitou took a cigarette out and lit it. 

            "How has she been treating you?" Saitou asked before taking a drag of his cigarette.

            "As I expected," Aoshi answered. He reached into his breastpocket to put on a pair of dark, mirrored sunglasses that minimized the glare of his and his commanding officer's pristine white uniform. 

            "Is there anything that I should know?" Saitou asked. "File a report…anything?"

            Aoshi shook his head. "No. I can handle Commander Kendall." 

            "That's what she's hoping for." Saitou smirked. 

            He ignored the comment. "I don't think we're out here just to avoid her." 

            "Actually, we are," Saitou responded. At Aoshi's lifted brow, he continued, "The only reason she left was because she saw me through your office window. And you know how soundproof those windows are. Anyway…how would you feel about leaving your weasel-looking daughter alone for a couple of days? Think she'd manage?"

            Aoshi frowned. "Misao's seventeen. She can take care of herself."

            Saitou grimaced. "I thought she was twelve." At Aoshi's shake of the head, he continued, "You get a head start than most parents. Tsutomu's going to be ten soon…and I'm not even thinking about his driving yet." 

            The statement surprised him. While he knew Saitou had children thanks to the housewarming party he had gone to a year ago, the man never talked about them.

            "Three boys. Insurance is going to be a pain." Saitou frowned. "If you have no problem leaving her alone for a while, then I have to send you overseas for a few days." 

            "Few?"

            "Three. Five, if you count the weekend." He took another drag of his cigarette. "Kendall's sending her reports almost at the end of each day. A committee wants to meet with one of Pearl Harbor's weapons security at the end of next week when they've finished going through her reports…they figure it's easier for him to fly out as opposed to all of them flying in. You leave next Tuesday. I'll have one of the men work on your travel arrangements to San Diego."

            Barely unable to prevent a surprised smile, Aoshi turned his face to the side to examine the government facilities across the street. 

            "Should I tell him to make arrangements for you to stay at the Navy lodge or do you have somewhere else you can stay?"

            Aoshi turned back to see Saitou watching him carefully. "How did…? Your wife told you…"

            Saitou continued as if he never spoke, "You do have a job to do, and as Kendall said…you are the most senior officer in the unit and the most familiar with what's been going on at NIO since you were stationed there. You'll meet with them for two days and fly back here." 

            While Aoshi believed him, there was something else that wasn't being said. As if…

            "What's the wager this time?" Aoshi asked suddenly.

            Saitou didn't even blink. "Meaning what?"

            Aoshi shook his head. "Everyone in the division had bet when we would start going out…when we'd have our first fight…when we'd make up…what is it this time?"

            He was greeted with silence.

            Aoshi rolled his eyes before asking, "How much are the winnings?"

            Saitou looked at the sky. "…Three thousand."

~

            Well, she had tried. The man was as unresponsive as the day she first met him. 

            "I've enjoyed working with you, Commander," she spoke up as they left the ship to enter the parking lot. "I always enjoy my trips to Hawaii, but it's much better when I work with a competent officer." 

            He merely said nothing. 

            Instead, she continued, "Even if I don't leave until Sunday…there's a going away gathering for me tonight, and I'd like you to come." 

            "I have to take my daughter to hula class," Aoshi replied. 

            He had a daughter. Interesting. "I'm officially off duty, Commander," she declared. Then she stepped closer. "And since you haven't been picking up my subtle signals, perhaps I should be more obvious." She moved until she was just an inch away, her head tilting back slightly to look at him. "My place. Tonight."

            He hadn't moved, and his expression was masked by the sunglasses he wore to shield his eyes from the bright late afternoon sun. Most men would have shied away, if only in denial. She was so close, she could have gone on her tiptoes and kissed him, if she wanted to. But she'd save the physical for later. He must have enjoyed being hard to get. But it could make things slightly frustrating for a woman. 

            "She just got home from school. And she's waiting." With that, Aoshi turned and moved towards his car.

            She gave an exasperated sigh. How long did he intend to play this game?

~

            Back in her hotel, Andrea examined the cell phone she had taken from Aoshi's car. In this technological age, people were fairly reliant on equipment. Even if he could get a replacement, he'd want to know what happened to it. She had to pride herself in her work. Although…she didn't recall ever working this hard for sex. Just thinking about him made it worth it, though.

            It indicated that he'd had two voicemails. She pressed a couple buttons to activate it.

            The latest was from a female left during early afternoon. "Aoshi, it's Megumi. You're probably busy at work, but I need to talk to you right away." 

            Andrea rolled her eyes and when prompted, hit the delete button. 

            The first one was from the same woman mid-morning. "Aoshi, call me as soon as you get this. It's very, very important."

            "Right. Where does he find these clingy women?" Andrea deleted that message as well before tossing the phone on the couch. 

            Suddenly, the cell phone rang. Andrea looked at the caller ID that flashed, 'Home'. As in…Aoshi's home?

            She answered, "Hello?"

            Pause. "I wondered where my phone went…" 

            She smiled. "You left it at the office, Commander. And…I didn't know how to reach you…I figured that you would call it. You can come by and get it." Never mind that was a lie. She had taken it from his car when he dropped her off when they had finished for the day. 

            "Where are you?" he asked.

            "At the Navy lodge on base. Room one sixty-nine." 

            He was silent for a moment. "I'll be there in twenty minutes." He hung up.

            The sooner, the better, she grinned. And she had just the place for his phone.  

            Twenty minutes later on the dot, she received a knock on her door. 

            She opened the door to see Aoshi dressed in civilian clothes. 

            "Come on in."

            "I'll stay here," he politely declined her offer. 

            Reaching out, she grabbed his hand. He resisted at first, but took one step inside.

            "My phone," he prompted.

            "I have to look for it," she fibbed. "Commander, it looks bad if a visitor is hovering in a doorway. Discretion is highly recommended, no matter how harmless things seem."

            He tightened his jaw for a moment before stepping inside and closing the door. 

            "That's better…" she smiled slyly. 

            "My phone," he repeated.

            Oh, he was good at being hard to get. She moved forward.

            "You've just been invited to my going away party, Commander."

            His eyes narrowed a fraction. "My phone." He merely crossed his arms and waited.

            Immediately, a ring tone filled the room. His eyes widened slightly. The ring tone wasn't standard…probably a friend or family member calling. 

            He began to look to see if she had placed it on the sofa and end tables. She waited as he looked around to no avail. Until his eyes rested on her. She smiled slightly. He walked over towards her, stopping two feet away.

            "I'd like to have my phone back." 

            "I'm sure you would…" she teased, reaching inside the front of her blouse. He kept his eyes trained on her face, and the ring tone stopped. She reached inside and pulled out his cell phone just enough so that he knew its hiding place. Something flickered in those eyes of his. "Come and get it." Now he'd give in.

            Instead, he turned away. "I'd rather report that it was stolen." He then stalked to the door.

            Her jaw dropped. He was serious. He was actually going to walk away from one of the best sexual experiences he was going to get? She couldn't believe this. He wasn't married, what was holding him back? 

            As he opened the door, she grit her teeth before calling out, "Commander."

            He glanced over his shoulder as she pulled the phone out. Then she tossed it to him. He caught it neatly with one hand before closing the door behind him.

            Andrea rolled her eyes heavenward. So much for that…

~

            Some women. He wondered how they had gotten through life sometimes. He grimaced. His cell phone was still warm to the touch as it had rested against…whatever part of her body it had rested against. 

            Due to her departure, her come-ons had been the most obvious today. He hadn't had many women pay attention to him since high school. Mostly because his manner turned them away. They usually thought he was too unemotional or distant. Which had been fine with him. He had made a few exceptions over the years, dated…had very few girlfriends. But he'd never sleep with a female higher ranking officer. Even if she wasn't working in his unit. But there was also something else…he believed in loyalty. He'd never cheat on the woman in his life, no matter how close or far away she was. Having been cheated on himself, trust and fidelity were very high on his list.  

            Aoshi looked at his display before entering his car. 

            _Megumi._

            Her calling was good. If only he hadn't been so busy the past week…

            He had missed her. But as much as he'd like to call her right back…there was so much he had to say. It'd be best if they could talk where he wouldn't be interrupted. 

            Home would be the best place. Misao had a date with Rex after hula class, so they wouldn't be back until ten, ten-thirty. 

            With that, Aoshi began the drive back home.   

~

~

A/N: I hate MS Word. Oh yeah, thanks to Daiji for the 'hiding the phone' against a body part idea. And I told myself I wouldn't make this TOO dramatic, so bear with it. =P  


	5. Part 5: Important Conversations

Part 5: Important Conversations

**San Diego****, ****California******

            Megumi stared at her ceiling from her position on her leather sofa. She wasn't sure how she had gotten through the day. It all seemed like a blur.

            She swallowed. 

            What was she going to do?

            She told herself that she wouldn't worry about it until she had her answer. She'd worried anyway, even so far as to tell Sylvia about her potential pregnancy. Sylvia and Chase had been very supportive. But they also respected her wishes when she wanted space.

            She told herself she wouldn't worry about anything until she had her answer.

            And now she had her answer. 

            She wasn't ready to be a mother. There was too much else going on in life right now. Megumi turned her head to the side, closing her eyes. Actually, motherhood scared her. She always imagined she'd have her major life points mapped out…not spontaneous like this. 

            The phone rang.

            Slowly, Megumi got up to answer it. The walk from her couch to the phone's position near the kitchen seemed to take forever. She picked it up, pressing the talk button.

            "Hello?"

            Pause.

            She frowned. "Hello?"

            "Megumi."

            Suddenly, she felt lightheaded at the sound of his baritone voice. She had to brace herself against the wall that divided her kitchen and living room.

            "Megumi, are you there?"

            "Ye…Yes, it's me. I'm here." 

            Silence. He was finally returning her phone calls? She knew that he had been at work all day, but it usually didn't take him long to return her call…especially when it was important. 

            "You…wanted to talk?" he prompted.

            This had to be the most awkward conversation ever. Probably even worse than after Aoshi had solved the case at the hospital. 

            "Yes," she answered. "I…" _Wait. Don't snowball him with the news._ "How…How are you?" 

            "Good. I went back to work several days ago."    

            "I'm glad everything's working out." Had she been right? Once his memories returned, she'd just be part of his past that he looked back on once in a while? "Is…everything okay?"

            "I can't remember several things. Mostly what happened on New Year's Day. But it doesn't affect my work that much…"

            The man was talking about work. Of course. 

            "That was…busy for everyone," Megumi offered. "I barely remember it."

            That was a lie if she ever told one.

            Silence. Megumi bit her lip.

            "I miss you," he finally said, his voice soft in her ear, almost as if he was standing right next to her.

            She felt lightheaded again, and this time, she sank to the carpet, her back against the wall. 

            She heard him sigh over the phone line. "I…haven't been very attentive since the beginning of the year…you were busy…" Megumi bowed her head, taking several deep breaths. He remembered. "Are you crying?"

            Megumi smiled, laughing softly as she felt tears of relief slide down her cheeks. She never cried so much until this week. She'd been so emotional this past week. Hormones. "No…" Her hold tightened on the phone. "Aoshi…I understand what happened…I didn't expect you to remember everything all at once…"

            "I should have known better," he admitted quietly. "I had all the evidence in front of me…Even looking at you…I knew…but I still refused to-"

            "It's okay," she reassured him. Only her logical, practical boyfriend. All that time, even though his head had been trying to convince him one thing, his heart knew another. 

            "You won't be back for another five weeks, correct?" he inquired. 

            "That's right." 

            "So what happens now?"

            "For what?" She frowned.

            "Us."

            He wanted to pick up where they left off? She bit her lip. As much as she wanted to, something had changed, and she couldn't avoid it any longer. _Might as well go now._ "Well…There's…something…I have to tell you." Megumi closed her eyes. "I…I…"

            "What is it?" Although his voice remained calm, she could tell he was concerned. 

            "I…" She bit her lip. "I'm…I'm pregnant."

            Megumi swore he must have been quiet for ten whole seconds. Those seconds seemed like minutes.

            "You're…pregnant?" 

            She nodded, bracing herself for his reaction. "Yes."

            "…I wish I was there right now." 

            Even she could hear the wistful tone in his voice. "Does that mean you're happy?"

            "Of course I'm happy."

            There was no mistaking the conviction in his voice. "I'm glad one of us is…"

            "What's wrong?" he pressed. "You don't want-"

            "I don't know what to think," Megumi admitted, her voice rising. "I found out last weekend when I took a home pregnancy test…and I wasn't sure if it was accurate, so they ran some tests at the hospital…and I just found out today a few hours before I got off work, and I…"

            "Why didn't you tell me?"

            "I…I needed to know for myself," she explained, her hand going to her belly protectively. 

            "You should have told me as soon as you suspected you were pregnant," he said.

            Megumi closed her eyes. "Aoshi, please…you didn't remember our relationship-"

            "It wouldn't have mattered," he responded.

            "It would have to me," she argued.

            "I don't think you should have to go through waiting alone. But I do understand why you wanted to wait." Sincerity echoed in his voice before he said in amazement, "I'm going to be a father…"

            "Pretty amazing, isn't it?"

            "Yes. Did you tell your family yet?"

            "No…I…I will, though." She sighed.

            "What are we going to do?"

            "I…I don't know," she admitted. Not just about them, but the baby, too. They had someone else to consider now. "This…isn't something I like talking over the phone."

            He then said quickly, "I'm going to be in San Diego next week for a few days of work. We can talk then."

            "What?" 

            "I'm supposed to fly in Tuesday or Wednesday…I should know by Monday." 

            He was coming here? 

            "Where are you staying?" she immediately asked.

            "You tell me..."

            Her breath caught as her heart began to kick in an excited rhythm.

**Honolulu**** – ****Oahu****, ****Hawaii******

            Aoshi sat back in shock in the den of his home after hanging up the phone. He was going to be a father. He wanted to shout, he wanted to laugh, he wanted to take the next flight out and take Megumi into his arms. Jumping to his feet, he got up, staring out the window. 

            What would be the most logical step now? Most likely begin making plans around the baby.

            He frowned at that. During their conversation, she hadn't said anything about marriage. In fact…she had avoided the issue since it first came up over a month ago.

            Why was Megumi so resistant to marriage? Unless he was mistaken, she loved him…but…she never made any indications about having a future together. Unless she didn't see one. 

            He sighed. 

            He knew he wanted Megumi in his life. But did she want him in hers?

            He could only imagine what she was going through at the moment. She had sounded relieved to hear from him, scared about her pregnancy, possibly lonely…so many things…He felt so guilty that things turned out the way they did. While he didn't regret that they'd conceived a child, he only wished that he'd been able to remember what she was earlier. Maybe she wouldn't have sounded the way she had. And while she was glad to hear that he'd be coming to California, he sensed a distance in her. 

            She had been tired and after telling him that he was welcome to stay at her apartment, she had hung up the phone. They'd have plenty of time to talk later.

           Misao had found him drinking tea in the kitchen when she had returned from her date. He found himself watching her, amazed that he was going to be given the opportunity to be a father again. 

            "What?" She gave him an odd look as she took off her shoes.

            "Nothing." He could barely keep quiet. He had to tell someone the news. Who better than Misao? "I talked to Megumi today."

            Misao immediately grinned. "That's great! She's been missing you."

            He was counting on that. 

            "So how's she doing?" Misao made her way to the kitchen to grab a glass. 

            "She's good." He paused. "Megumi…is pregnant."

            Misao's eyes went blank and she set her glass on the counter. "She…She's pregnant?"

            Aoshi nodded. 

            "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, that's great!" Misao squealed, immediately hugging his torso asking quickly, "Is she excited? When did she find out? How far along is she? Oh my gosh, I'm going to be a big sister!"

            Amused at her excited questions, his arms came around her, one hand ruffling her hair. "She found out today…and I don't think she's that far along yet." Aoshi closed his eyes. "I think she's scared."

            Misao pulled back slightly to look up at him. "A…Are you?"

            His eyes opened and he gave her a small grin. "No."

            She grinned back. 

**Pearl Harbor**** – ****Oahu****, ****Hawaii******

            "Call me as soon as you have that," Aoshi instructed, cradling the phone against his ear. "Before four p.m….Yes…Bye." 

            The instant he hung up his office phone, no one other than Captain Takani strolled into his office, closing the door with an effective bang. Aoshi rose to his feet, unflinching.

            "Captain," he greeted politely.

            "Commander, perhaps you can enlighten me on something…" Megumi's father moved forward, his eyes narrowed slightly.

            She told him. Aoshi already knew where this was going. He never tried to bend over backwards to please Megumi's father just because he was a higher ranking officer. And the captain seemed to appreciate that. Aoshi had always been direct and to the point with him, and the captain had always been the same. Which was why the captain's next statement hadn't shocked him.

            "I want to know why my daughter is pregnant and unmarried," Captain Takani said bluntly. "I refuse to have my grandchild born in this world to single parents."   

            Aoshi grit his teeth. At the moment the captain spoke, an assistant had opened the door. 

Letting everyone in the division hear the captain's unmuffled bellow.

A sea of various workers were staring into his office like hawks.

            "What…is it?" Aoshi directed his question to the personnel who opened his door.

            The young man, no older than twenty, swallowed and said meekly, "I…wanted to tell you that I couldn't let you know in time about Captain Takani's arrival…he just walked in and wouldn't stop and-"

            "I can see that," Aoshi shot back.

            The young man seemed to tremble beneath both Aoshi and the captain's glare.

            "Get out of my office," Aoshi ordered.

            "Yes…Yes, sir."

            "_Now_." 

            When the man quietly closed the door, Aoshi shook his head, covering his eyes with his hand. Then he looked at the captain, whose features clearly displayed disgust at the worker.

            Aoshi cleared his throat. "Regarding our marital status…I'm working on it."

            "Are you?" Dark eyes turned back to him, narrowed in suspicion.

            "I've brought up marriage a few times already. Before I found out about her condition," Aoshi offered.

            "You have? That's wonderful." The older man beamed at that before his features turned serious again. "But…"

            "Your daughter's very evasive," Aoshi declared. 

            "She what?" Captain Takani exclaimed in disbelief.

            "She's not ready to marry me yet," Aoshi admitted.

            "Is she out of her mind?" Captain Takani shook his head. "She's going to be thirty soon…and now that she's pregnant…she should start thinking about a family, not thinking…whatever it is she thinks about." He frowned. "What are your plans?"

            Aoshi could understand the captain's curiosity. He had stayed out of Megumi and Aoshi's personal life since they started dating nearly a year ago…but now that he had a grandchild coming, he was probably going to ask a lot more questions now.

            "Tomorrow, I leave for San Diego for work," Aoshi informed. "That should give us some time to discuss things."

            "What you should be doing is getting married," the captain insisted. "There has to be some way she'd agree to it." 

            Aoshi couldn't help the wry smile tugging at his lips. The captain was certainly old-fashioned. But then again, so was he. He had been a single father too, so he could understand why the captain felt that two parents should be raising a child together. Especially if they had a compatible relationship.

            "Just a lot of persuasion on my part," Aoshi assured. 

            The captain nodded. "If you need any persuasive arguments, her aunts and I have plenty." 

            "I'll remember that," Aoshi promised. "How did they take the news?"

            "They're already coming up with names," the captain's face darkened.

            At that, Aoshi lifted a brow.

            The captain shrugged. "Two old women who haven't had children of their own and who both adore children…just let them be…Besides, they've wanted Megumi to get married as much as I have."

            "So you approve?" While Aoshi would never let disapproval stop him, as a father, he could understand how important parental approval could be.

            The captain grinned.

            That was answer enough. 

            "Yes, you have my approval, Aoshi. The aunts, too." Captain Takani declared. "So if that girl still hasn't agreed to marrying you by the time she comes back…we'll be here with full ammunition." 

            He wondered if the captain originally chose medicine as his career. He would have made an excellent strategist in war exercise. "That's good to know I have reinforcements." 

            The older man's brow furrowed slightly. "What about Misao? Misao will be the one most affected by your marriage since she will be living with you. Unless…she plans to go away to college…"

            Aoshi shook his head. "Misao has already accepted Megumi as part of the family."

            "Good." Then he cleared his throat. "A little advice?"

            He blinked. "Of course..."

            "Megumi's a lot like her mother… Chances why Megumi is resistant is because she believes marriage is the end all of everything. If you can convince her that life doesn't end there, she'll be more inclined to listen to what you have to say." 

            Aoshi's eyes widened slightly.

            "I need to get back to work," the captain said, ending their conversation. "So let me know how everything turns out."

            "Thank you."

            Once he exited the building, Saitou came by his office, leaning in the doorjamb. Aoshi braced himself for his CO's jibe. And after an outburst like the captain's…there was bound to be one. 

            "I knew hiring you was a good idea," Saitou commented. "Things are never boring around here…"

            Aoshi shook his head. "I'm sure everyone had their entertainment for today."

            "It'll help tide us over until you come back," Saitou declared. "Congratulations, by the way."

            "Thank you…"    

A/N: I had thought of several different ways on how their conversation would go, and I was most satisfied with this one.   


	6. Part 6: Lovers' Reunion and Nosy Neighbo...

A/N: I thought of several different ways this could go. Even had a conversation with Sherl months ago. And this is what came out. MONTHS after a long block.

Part 6: Lovers' Reunion and Nosy Neighbors

**San Diego****, California******

"Walter was telling me the other night that he saw a suspicious character prowling around his patrol. It was the strangest thing," Sylvia was saying while she cut several vegetables on her wooden cutting board. "You'd never suspect that behavior in that neighborhood."

Chase glanced up from his flight manual from his position on the couch. "That's the problem, sometimes. The things you least expect happen in the places you don't predict."

"But still…" Sylvia trailed off. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she stared out her window. "Chase!" she hissed in a whisper.

Frowning, he rose from his position, joining her at the window, immediately seeing what had caught her attention.

A tall man dressed in black slacks, blue collared button down shirt, and black leather jacket was standing in front of Megumi's front door. A large black bag was set on the ground at his feet. Dark sunglasses shielded his eyes from the setting sun.

Sylvia gasped. "That man's going to rob Megumi's apartment. In broad daylight, no less!"

While Chase would normally think Sylvia was overreacting, he knew that Megumi didn't have many friends who came to visit. And this man hardly looked like a salesman.

"We need to do something!" Sylvia hissed. Then she snatched a knife from her cutlery set.

"Sylvia!" Chase immediately snagged her wrist. "You can't just go out there with that!"

Sylvia paused, letting him take the knife and put it away. "You're right. I have pepper spray. It can shoot several feet…"

Okay, so that was slightly better than the knife.

Sylvia armed herself with spray and cordless phone in hand, opening the door quietly.

Megumi's door then opened. She and the man exchanged greetings before the man stepped inside, bringing his bag with him.

Sylvia turned to him, her eyes huge. "What in the world…?"

Chase tamped down the tiniest wave of possessiveness. "It's Megumi's business, Sylvia."

"But…"

"Sylvia. We'll let it go…"

--

"Well…" Megumi shrugged and said with a small smile once he stepped inside, "Welcome to my home."

He dropped his bag onto the carpet. "It's good to see you."

Unable to stop himself, he let his eyes take in the sight of her. The white cotton long-sleeved shirt she wore exposed her navel, and the black drawstring pants hung low on her hips. Her hair fell down her back, and he felt the urge to run his fingers through those long tresses, as he had done so many times before.

At his comment, she nodded. "Same here."

She immediately pulled away, heading towards the kitchen. He looked at her retreating form for a moment. She wasbeing distant.

"I made dinner," she announced, and he heard the distinct sound of items being placed in the sink.

"Thanks. Perhaps later." He picked up his bag and brought it to Megumi's bedroom.

He shrugged out of his leather jacket and placed it over a chair in her bedroom. After pulling out a few items from his travel bag, he noticed Megumi hovering in the doorway.

She spoke up quickly, "There are some towels in this closet if you need to shower. Here…"

Aoshi watched as she reached into her closet.

"Sorry I haven't really called," Megumi hastily explained. "I've been really busy…and I know that you had to recover. They have some nice people here at the hospital."

He smiled wryly at her quick conversation. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear that she wasn't sure how to act around him. To him, everything seemed normal…but she had gone on for close to a month in limbo with their relationship.

"I didn't know this, but there's ballroom dancing lessons at the base, and…"

He might as well act on what he wanted to do from the minute he stepped inside.

"Oh, here we are…" Megumi found a towel and turned around, jumping slightly once she realized how close he was standing behind her. Then she frowned. "You still remember how to sneak up on people."

"I remember a lot of things," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, that's good. Really." She moved past him but he didn't let her get very far. He grasped her elbow and pulled her back, turning her to face him.

"Aoshi, what-?"

He gently extracted the towel from her hands, tossing it aside. Her eyes lowered, following the movements of the fabric. Then he closed the distance to kiss her firmly on the lips, his arms going around her waist.

A small sound of protest emerged at the back of her throat, fading the instant his lips touched hers. She softened against him, her hands grasping his shoulders. He heard her breath catch in her lungs and her hand reached up to cup the back of his head, his hair scraping against the flesh of her palm.

Her fingers tightened on his shoulders. "Wait…" she whispered against his lips. "I…I…"

Then he lifted his head, staring down into dark eyes that reflected uncertainty, desire, and a little bit of fear.

"I remember that, in case there's any doubt," he said quietly.

Immediately, something flashed in her eyes. "Of all the conceited little…" She spun away, picked up the towel and shoved it in his arms. Hard. "Go shower. You smell like airplane."

Ten minutes later, he had showered and changed. When he entered the kitchen, his eyes widened in shock at the sight of Megumi kneeling on the floor. He immediately went to her side.

"Megumi." He gently shook her shoulder. "Megumi, are you all right?"

She nodded, bracing her hand against her chest. "Just…feeling a little nauseous."

"Are you sick? Stomach flu?" he asked.

Megumi shook her head. Aoshi immediately lifted her in his arms, carrying her to the living room. Much to her protests.

"Aoshi, I'm pregnant, not an invalid," she argued.

When he set her on the couch, he noticed that she seemed slightly paler than usual.

"Aoshi, you don't need to-"

"I haven't seen you in a month, and the first time I do, you don't look well. Humor me," he responded, settling next to her. He reached up to feel her forehead.

"For the last time," Megumi said through gritted teeth. "I'm just pregnant."

"I thought nausea only exists during the morning."

"I just decided to cook fish…forgetting that my sense of smell is a lot stronger now that I'm pregnant," Megumi pointed out. "I'm a doctor. I can tell when I'm sick."

Aoshi dropped his hand. She looked mad enough to poke his eyes. "I'm concerned, Megumi. You-"

"I've been taking care of myself for a long time, I don't need a keeper," Megumi responded. "So stop worrying about me."

As soon as he found out that Megumi was pregnant, he had bought two books on pregnancy, one on the stages of pregnancy and another on diet and exercise. He knew everything there was to know about the first trimester.

But judging by her demeanor, she looked very close to losing her temper with him. So he decided a different tactic. "How have you been?"

She smiled softly at the change in subject. "Busy."

As the tension left her body, he slowly pulled her to him, pleased that she didn't resist. "So I've been told."

"Misao's been keeping you up to date?" she queried, bracing her back against his chest.

"She's been writing down summaries of your conversations so she can tell me everything."

They were quiet for several moments, and he realized that his hand was now covering her belly. Megumi covered his hand for several seconds before pulling away from him, settling on the edge of her sofa.

"I guess…we should talk…about our plans." Megumi crossed her legs. She sighed. "Now that you've had time to absorb everything…how do you feel?"

"Anxious," he admitted after a moment. "But I am looking forward to having a child."

Megumi nodded and looked away. "A part of me…doesn't think I'm ready for it. I always thought I'd be married for a few years before I had children."

He swallowed. What was she saying? "Do you regret any of this?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, Aoshi, no. Regardless of my feelings on my life…this baby is ours, and I can't blame him or her for that." Then she said on a small laugh, "Goes to show that one time unprotected…"

He was silent for a moment. "What are we going to do once he or she is born?"

Megumi cleared her throat. "Well. It is the twenty-first century. Many people raise children individually..."

He blinked. "You're saying we'll have joint custody?"

She bit her lip. "Yes."

Aoshi looked at the ceiling for a moment. "There is an alternative to that."

"Raising the baby together, you mean?" she prompted. "As in getting married?"

_Of course. What else was there? _he thought."Yes."

"Why?"

"I have brought up marriage before," he reminded.

"And I told you I wasn't ready to hear it," she argued.

He took a breath. For the first time…in a long time…he was starting to feel the edge of panic. It wasn't very often a man told a woman he wanted to marry her and got turned down. "It makes no sense for two parents who obviously share the same goals in life and who happen to be in love, to not share their lives together."

"How about timing?" Megumi suggested, getting up so she could arrange some items on a nearby desk.

A completely useless task. He knew she was doing it to keep herself busy.

"Timing for what?"

"Everything!" Megumi whirled around to face him. "You just got your memory back. I've only been here for a few weeks. Suddenly, there's a baby on the way, you're talking about marriage-"

"You're not ready to talk about any of this," he concluded flatly.

"You just got here," Megumi pointed out, clasping her hands in front of her. "I just got a new job…I just got my boyfriend back! Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here…even if it's only for a few days, but now you're talking about marriage and raising children…as if the past few weeks never happened!"

"You think everything is happening too fast." There was panic in her voice. He didn't recall ever seeing her so fidgety.

"I don't know what to think," Megumi admitted. Her eyes had gone moist. Instantly, a flicker of guilt appeared inside of him. She wasn't usually like this. Was it her condition? She turned around to rearrange some pencils and pens, her fingers trembling slightly. "Besides…it's a little too early to be planning. I…I'm not even sure if the pregnancy will follow through."

"Meaning what?"

She sighed. "Meaning…it's still an unpredictable time." She shook her head. "I should have waited at least a couple more weeks…First trimesters can be-"

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "I think it's a good idea you told your family let alone me."

"Even if things might have been a false alarm?" she asked. She sighed again. "Look, Aoshi, I understand if you were hoping to get married. I'm sure my family is hoping for it…But right now isn't a good time for me. You just fully recovered…you just found out I'm pregnant…and you want to take control of your life again-"

He cut her off, saying in a low, but clear voice, "This has nothing to do with control."

Megumi smiled ruefully. "Can you honestly tell me that? You know how I feel about marriage and you're still pressuring me-"

"I am not-"

"Yes, you are," she interrupted. She braced a hand against her head. "All of this is giving me a headache…" She blew out a breath. "Besides, a baby really shouldn't influence you into proposing."

"I'm not marrying you for the baby," Aoshi argued, walking up to her, cupping her shoulders. "I'm marrying you for me."

"You mean to tell me that after a month of not remembering what we've had together, the emotion switch goes back on when you do remember?"

"I know it sounds strange, but even when I didn't remember…I just…knew. I wasn't ready to admit it yet." He stared at her, swallowing, knowing that this was the most he had ever expressed to her, verbally. "I'm happy about the baby. But even if there was no baby, I'd still want you because I love you."

She studied him for a few moments. "Then that's the difference between us, isn't it?" When he frowned, she continued, "I love you, too. But that doesn't mean I want to get married."

With that, she retreated to her room. He let it go. For now.


	7. Part 7

Okay, it's not really much, but at least I updated…and Megumi admits to Aoshi her reasons for being hesitant.

Part 7

The woman was driving him crazy. And people said _he_ put up walls. Aoshi shook his head, exiting the two-story building at San Diego's Naval Amphibious Base.

He pulled his wrist up, glancing at the time. Almost lunch. Megumi was probably set to go on break soon.

After their discussion last night, she had went to bed early, blaming it on exhaustion. She worked too hard, in his opinion. Then again…family once said the same thing about him.

They hadn't really spoken much at the breakfast table this morning. Megumi was polite but she refused to discuss the baby, their relationship, or their future.

He was one-hundred percent sure of what he wanted. As he entered his rental car and headed towards downtown, his thoughts turned to a certain teenager back on Oahu. While he and Misao were closer than ever, he didn't want to repeat the same mistakes he had made as a parent.

As for Megumi…

She had a way of changing perspective. He hadn't thought about marriage and settling down in a long, long time.

Aoshi reached for his cell phone, dialing the hospital.

"San Diego Navy Medical Center," the operator greeted.

"Family Practice Internal Medicine department." He shifted his grip on his phone. When he was patched through to the receptionist, he said, "I need to speak to Dr. Takani."

"I'm sorry, she's not here at the moment," the receptionist said.

He frowned. "Do you know when she'll be back?"

"She's actually out sick," the receptionist declared.

That couldn't be right. He dropped her off this morning...

Ooooo

From her position on the cot, Megumi placed a hand to her forehead, fighting dizziness. After nearly fainting just before her lunch break, her supervisor recommended that she rest for a little while.

Placing her other hand over her belly, she glanced down before looking at the ceiling again. "If you're anything like your father, chances are you're going to give me a hard time before things run smoothly."

She was kidding, of course.

Megumi bit her lip, closing her eyes. She really didn't know what to do about everything. This morning, she hadn't been in a mood to talk. Aoshi must have sensed that, because he didn't say much. But he was biding his time. Megumi knew him too well. Eventually, he'd want to discuss their future.

Even if she wasn't ready for it.

Most women would be thrilled that the man they loved proposed.

Sure, it wasn't the best of proposals…but most men went running the opposite way when it came to marriage.

She had meant what she said. She loved him, but it didn't mean she wanted to marry him. She wasn't ready for that yet.

How could she be? With everything that had happened in their relationship the last two months? A brief separation…his amnesia…

A knock came to the door and she turned her head expecting her supervisor.

She felt her heart drop at the sight of a tall man in khaki uniform. Megumi swallowed.

"Aoshi," she said weakly. "How…?"

He closed the door behind him and made his way towards her, settling in a chair next to her. "Your coworkers were determined to protect you. A man asking for a woman's location is suspicious."

"So how…?"

He answered her unspoken question. "One of the supervisors on this floor is a friend of your father's. He called him to verify who I was."

"Oh?"

He reached out to gently brush her bangs aside, placing his palm over her forehead. "I believe his words were 'If my daughter is feeling sick, let my future son-in-law see her'."

Megumi stared at him in horror. "You told my father we're getting married! When I haven't even-"

"He wanted to know my intentions," Aoshi corrected. Amusement filtered into his bluish eyes before he said, "And he was happy to hear them, but warned me that you wouldn't agree so easily."

She closed her eyes, turning away.

He was silent for a moment before saying, "You've heard my reasons on why I want to get married. I want to know why you don't."

Megumi glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "So you can counter every reason?"

"So I can understand."

At the quiet acceptance in his voice, Megumi took a deep breath. "I just…don't think I'm ready. So much has happened…"

"You said that yesterday." He nodded his head once, studying her intently. "Is that the only reason?"

"It all seems so final," she said, frowning in thought. "I had my whole life planned out…I wanted to explore more…"

"Explore what?"

"Well…it's just that I've lived on Oahu all my life. There's more to life than being on an island," Megumi said. "Getting married…changes things."

"I've never thought of marriage as a final step," he replied slowly, drawing his brows together briefly. "Just…a different part of life. When you're married…you're responsible for someone else's life, too. It isn't about you anymore."

"Parenthood's the same way."

"Yes."

"Being responsible for someone else's happiness."

"Yes."

Megumi stared at the ceiling, her eyes misting before turning to face him. "I…I haven't always lived a happy life."

"You have a family," he reminded. "Your father…your aunts…"

"I know, but…" Megumi sighed. "My aunts could never replace my mother. And for the longest time…my father and I weren't very close. He was never the same after my mother was gone. I just…I'm just afraid sometimes that…if I get too close…what I love most I'll lose…"

Aoshi lifted her hand, brushing it lightly with his lips. How could she think like that? After everything good that was in her life? She had a successful career, a loving family, friends, a beautiful home…She was more fortunate than most people.

Her fingers tightened around his. "In the time that I've known you, so much happened…You got shot in the chest…you had amnesia…" She sighed, breaking eye contact.

She was afraid of letting herself be happy because she had experienced a lot of loss?

"I…I'm just afraid of what could happen, I guess…" she said softly.

He didn't know what to say that could convince her that she shouldn't be afraid. But he knew that if she tried, she could easily get over her fears.

"To me?"

"Yes."

The hand that had been on her forehead moved down, his fingers brushing her cheek. "I think I deserve more credit. Considering what I've been through and I still survived."

"But…"

"And I left that career," he reminded.

She glanced away.

Where was the confident woman he knew? One month away couldn't have changed Megumi this much.

"No one ever really knows what will happen to them in life," Aoshi said quietly.

Megumi sighed. "Then how come you're so sure about marriage?"

A wry smile lifted his lips. "Because I know what I want."

"You really think you can tackle being a husband and a father at the same time?" she asked incredulously. Automatically, her hand moved over her belly, her eyes widening as Aoshi's hand covered hers.

"I'd like for you to give me the chance to try." Lifting a brow, he said, "Besides…you're a very independent-minded woman. It takes very little to make you happy."

"Is that so?"

"As long as I'm honest with you and never give you any reason to doubt my feelings, you seem pretty satisfied."

"Hmph." She looked away. "Well…that's going to change when we get married. A wife gets more privileges than a girlfriend."

"Of course." He hid a smile.


End file.
